The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle electrical systems including electric machines, e.g., motors and accessory drive devices that receive electric power from energy storage devices, are controlled by signals originating from control modules and other control devices and logic circuits. One electric circuit is a starting system that includes an electric-powered starter motor that spins an internal combustion engine when activated with an ignition switch. A fault in a starting system may cause an engine crank fault that results in an engine non-start event.